


Fang-Fang's Plan

by PaperFox19



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Happy Ending, Hyperinflation, M/M, Tentacles, Top Tsukune, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fang-Fang wanted Tsukune, so he devised a plan to get him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fang-Fang's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfic ever for Rosario Vampire, and wanted to support the yaoi for it.

It had been a long day for Tsukune, with the normal everyday school life at Youkai Academy and the girls’ constant fuss over him, and now Fang-Fang’s marriage proposals he was exhausted. He went back to his dorm room and just as he removed his tie he felt youkai energy and the room went black.

Tsukune felt something grab his arms and legs and he was lifted up into the air. A massive youkai with one eye and 6 wet tentacles had him up off the ground. “What the hell is this?” Tsukune shouted and tried to struggle but the creature had him caught.

“This is one of my youkai, I finally have you Tsukune.” Fang-Fang spoke and Tsukune looked and saw Fang was only in his boxers. Fang’s three eyes were focused on him, it made Tsukune shiver. Fang-Fang snapped his fingers and the monster started touching Tsukune with his extra two tentacles. Tsukune gasped as his clothes started to dissolve.

“Fang stop this!” Tsukune ordered, but it was too late. The monster had dissolved all of Tsukune’s clothes. Tsukune was left exposed and Fang-Fang stared at him hungrily. “I would expect nothing less from the man I desire.” Fang-Fang nuzzled Tsukune’s soft crotch. Tsukune gasped. Tsukune’s body began to respond and his manhood grew hard.

Fang started licking Tsukune’s growing arousal, as his hand went up to play with Tsukune’s balls. “Fang Ahh!”

Once Tsukune was fully aroused Fang kissed his way up Tsukune’s body. “Fang stop or you’re going to get it.” Tsukune said his eyes going red. Fang dropped his boxers and freed his own arousal.

“I will take whatever punishment you have for me.” Fang pushed Tsukune back and the monster maneuvered to keep Tsukune restrained. Fang crawled over Tsukune’s body and positioned Tsukune’s hard length at his entrance. “I love you Tsukune.”

Fang-Fang took Tsukune inside him. The two moaned. Fang-Fang shivered as he slowly took Tsukune’s cock inside him. “Tsukune so big it hurts and it feels so good.”

‘Shit it feels so good, he’s so tight.’ Tsukune thought as he groaned.

Fang was drooling, all 3 of his eyes closed in pleasure. Fang-Fang moaned as he was fully seated on Tsukune’s cock. “I am so full Tsukune!!”

Fang-Fang placed his hands on Tsukune’s chest to steady himself. “I’m going to move now.”

Tsukune blushed and moaned as Fang started moving. “Fuck Fang!!”

Fang-Fang took that as encouragement and started moving faster. Fang-Fang cried out in pleasure as Tsukune’s erection brushed against his sweet spot. Tsukune gasped as Fang tightened around him.

“Oh Tsukune more I want more this feels so good.”

Tsukune bit his lip to keep himself from moaning. “Master Tsukune can I cum give me permission to cum, I won’t cum until you tell me.”

“Fang…” Tsukune whispered. Fang-Fang looked at him with lust filled eyes, and Tsukune saw both love and desire in those eyes. “Go ahead and cum.”

Fang-Fang grinned and closed his eyes and came. He came hard spraying his seed all over Tsukune’s chest and abs. Tsukune moaned as Fang tightened around him. Tsukune groaned Fang’s name as he came. Fang-Fang shivered as he was filled with Tsukune’s seed.

The monster lowered Tsukune to the ground and released his limbs. The creature vanished. “Ohhhh Fang!”

Fang-Fang gulped. ‘I’m so going to get it.’

Fang-Fang got hit over the head by Tsukune. Fang-Fang cried. “You must have lost your mind!”

“I’m sorry I just wanted to be with you.”

Tsukune sighed and pulled Fang-Fang into a loving embrace. Fang stopped crying. “I guess I can’t win with you, it’s too late to go back now you’re mine.” Fang cried tears of joy and held onto Tsukune.

‘How I’m going to explain this to the others I have no idea.’ Tsukune looked down at Fang who had fallen asleep a smile on his face. ‘Plan is Successful!’ Fang thought happily.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review


End file.
